


Lamentations of the Third-Born Son

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the spnwriterlounge prompt "minor characters"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lamentations of the Third-Born Son

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spnwriterlounge prompt "minor characters"

Do you know why I’m here, brother?

I’m here because a brother loved his father too much.

I’m here because a brother loved his own brother too much.

I’m here because my father loved me less. Just a little less than my brothers.

I’m here because my own brother loved me less. Just a little less. Or maybe not a little.

I’m here because my other brother loved the world too much and chose to take us down with him.

It’s so hard to keep things straight when your soul is a rope stretched between two corners of a cage. When two brothers fight over you, and two brothers forget you.

Do you know why I’m here, brother? _I_ know why.


End file.
